


Not in Kansas Anymore

by Saraste



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day 3: Folktales & Fairytales, First Kiss, Fusion, M/M, Meeting the Family, Sterek Week 2016, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Derek and Stiles are running, like they do. Then they are sucked through a portal and end up meeting someone both thought long dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this sort of fusion is based on fact that the actor who plays Ruby is my headcanon for Laura (maybe she was Laura in TW, actually???) and, yeah.

Derek is sick and tired of losing those he loves. So, when a portal opens in the forest, when he and Stiles are running for their lives, when Stiles trips and is being sucked in… Derek grabs him and doesn't let go even when he realizes that he can't draw him away from the rift.

 

They're hurled together through, something, a vast emptiness, until they pass out.

 

Eventually, they wake up… in a forest.

 

But it's not like any forest Derek has seen. It's lush, feels alive, pulsing with… magic? Derek's flat on his back, Stiles' hand held tight in his.

 

He didn't let go. Didn't lose…

 

Stiles groans and Derek turns. Stiles' eyes aren't open, but his eyelids are fluttering, eyes moving under his lids. Finally, they snap open and Stiles looks at him.

 

”The hell are we?” he asks, scratching at his hair, not letting go of Derek's hand.

 

”I don't know.”

 

”Not in Kansas any more, I'm guessing?”

 

”Well, this _isn't_ California.”

 

Derek has to follow when Stiles sits up, because their hands are still clasping each other's. Stiles' head moves back and forth, taking in their surroundings. His heart is beating fast, not a panic rush but an excited elevation and he doesn't smell afraid.

 

”Do you feel it too?” Derek asks. _Let go of his hand already,_ he thinks. But as he loosens his grip, Stiles' hand spasms and grasps at his, so he doesn't.

 

Stiles looks at him and… Derek isn't imagining that look, the want. Other than Stiles wanting to come up with an explanation for what has happened. They were running from what had looked like a Minotaur, from what Derek saw, Stiles shouting into his phone for” Back-up here, now, Scott!”. Then, the vortex and the swirling through whatever, unconsciousness and they had woken up here, where-ever _here_ was.

 

Whiskey eyes widen.” Magic?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Stiles flexes his fingers. “I can.. sorta feel it.”

 

Derek feels something, too, looking at Stiles' slim fingers, being in this place, together with him. A new place with no connection to his past, all the people he lost, all the family he lost. Suddenly, he realizes that he can't pretend any more, to explain away the lust he smells on Stiles sometimes as just that, as never something more, something he should act on.

 

They both almost died, Derek followed Stiles into what appears to be somewhere not in their own world and… Derek is tried of wanting and never having.

 

So he yanks at his hold on Stiles, kissing him.

 

Stiles is still for a moment, lips slack in surprise, until his other hand is at the back of Derek's head and he's _kissing back_. They tumble down onto the leaf littered forest floor, indulgent, hungry for each other.

 

A howl echoes through the forest and Derek freezes.  _He knows that howl._ Except it can't…

 

“What is it?” Stiles asks, panting underneath him, his arousal not having caught on to what might be a new threat. 

 

Derek studiously doesn't think about near-death excitement becoming another type of excitement, of Stiles' reasons to kiss him back other than the way he looks. 

 

“It can't be...”

 

But it  _can_ . A wolf races towards them from somewhere deep in the forest. Human footsteps, booted, echo behind, red fabric billows in the wind. The wolf is cloaked by a dark-haired woman and rises up. 

 

Derek's on his feet, Stiles, Stiles whom he's still holding onto, tugged up with him. His heart beats fast. It can't… can't… But  _is_ . “Laura?”

 

He hears Stiles gasp beside him, hand grasp his tighter. His smart. Derek thinks briefly  _'Is this death?'_ But Stiles' hand in his is so very warm and his lips had felt so soft and real.

 

Laura smiles at him, hands on her hips, standing a few paces away.

 

“What on earth are you doing in the Enchanted Forest, Derek?” She cocks her head, looks at Stiles and oh, Derek's not missed that knowing smirk. “And who's this?”

 

“I'm Stiles. Aren't you, uh, dead?”

 

“Do I look dead?”

 

Derek takes comfort in Stiles' steady heartbeats. He fills his nostrils with the scent of Laura. He would know her anywhere. Stiles squeezes his hand in his. 

 

“Hate to break it to you, but if you're Laura Hale, I dug up half your body, what, four years ago. You can't be...”

 

“But am.”

 

The unfamiliar woman takes that moment to come to them, looking back and forth between Laura and Derek. “Why are you calling her Laura?” she asks. 

 

“Because he knows me as Laura,” she looks aside, the air around her tinged with sadness, “well, knew.” Laura draws the stranger close to her side. “This is my brother, Derek and...”

 

“Stiles, Stiles Stilinski,” Stiles proffers his hand, “and you are?”

 

“Call me Snow. Can't wait to hear your story.”


End file.
